


Shortest Story Evet

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: so short
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Shortest Story Evet

"Fuck," moans John, continuing to do just that.


End file.
